In the prior art, in the semiconductor devices, the improvement of the mounting density have been demanded in order to respond to a requirement of smaller sizes and higher performance. As a means to improve the mounting density, technique have been developed which involve stacking and connecting semiconductor packages in, each of which a semiconductor element is mounted on a wiring substrate.
A related art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 8-236694 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-43506.
In the prior art, since the semiconductor packages in each of which the semiconductor element is mounted on the wiring substrate are stacked, there is a problem that it is not easy to respond to a thinner structure and miniaturization of the wiring layer. Moreover, since the wiring substrates are often formed of resin materials, warp or waviness is easy to be caused by heating processes or the like. For this reason, the reliability of the connection of the semiconductor elements cannot be obtained, sufficiently in some cases.
According to one aspect discussed herein, there is provided an electronic component device, including a plurality of wiring layers each including a component connection pad in a center part and an external connection pad in a periphery of the center part, an insulating layer formed on the wiring layers, the insulating layer in which the component connection pad and the external connection pad are exposed, a frame member arranged on the insulating layer, and the frame member in which an opening portion is provided in an area of the center part in which the component connection pad is arranged, and a connection hole is provided on the external connection pad, an electronic component arranged in the opening portion of the frame member and connected to the component connection pad, a sealing resin formed in the opening portion of the frame member and sealing the electronic component, and a metal bonding material formed on the external connection pad in the connection hole.
Also, according to another aspect discussed herein, there is provided a method of manufacturing an electronic component device, including forcing a plurality of wiring layers on one face of a metal sheet and forming an electrode pad on the other face of the metal sheet, each of the wiring layers including a component connection pad in a center part and an external connection pad in a periphery of the center part, the electrode pad being formed at a position corresponding to the external connection pad, forming an insulating layer on the wiring layers, forming a frame member on the insulating layer, the frame, member in which an opening portion is provided in an area of the center part in which the component connection pad is arranged, formic a connection hole in the insulating layer and the frame member on the external connection pad, and forming a contact hole in the insulating layer on the component connection pad, connecting a connection electrode of an electronic component to the component connection pad through the contact hole, forming a sealing resin in the opening portion of the frame member, the sealing resin sealing the electronic component, forming a metal bonding material in the connection hole and forming a mask metal layer on the electrode pad, and etching the metal sheet by using the mask metal layer as a mask to form a connection terminal.
The object and advantages of the invention will, be realized and attained by means of the elements and combination particularly pointed out in the claims.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed.